Patrick Brough
Patrick Brough is the main protagonist in Everyday with Patrick. Biography Patrick was born in 2003, and soon grew up with loving parents. In 2005, he started going to a nursery, is was weird, but all right. He started going to an upper nursery in 2007, but then was taken to a special school for half the week because of his speech problems, but then he was diagnosed with autism, shortly before he left that school. He then returned to St. Margaret Mary's for about 2 more years, before finally leaving to go to Abbots Lea, the place which started the drama. Appearances 2003 *Patrick Is Born (no lines) *Patrick Meets Everyone (no lines) *Go Home (no lines) *Grandad's House (no lines) *Crying and Crying (no lines) *The Dangers of Smoking (no lines) *Naughty Nappy (no lines) *The First Easter (no lines) *The Cry Party (no lines) *Daddy Goes to Work (no lines) *The Baby (no lines) *Grandad's Store (no lines) *The First Christmas (no lines) 2004 *The New Year (no lines) *January's Sanctuary (no lines) *The First Birthday (no lines) *The First Word *Potty Training (no lines) *The Workplace (no lines) *Obvious Children (no lines) *The Source of Friends *Dreams *Amy Is Born *Thinking of You (no lines) *Amy Comes Home *Teresa's Thing (no lines) *The Final Nappy *Fairy Plane 2005 *It's Your Sister *The Second Birthday *The Dad's True Colours *The Nursery Troop *Facts of the Sister *Grandad's House Gets Carred *Same Love *Sister Blister *The Christmas Sauce 2006 *Choke to Death *May I? *The Red Car *Toilet Time *Bathroom Helpers *True Full Son *Another Kid *Same Son *The Nursery *The Sack of Gifts 2007 *The Visit from Amy *Annoyed Grandad *Sample Sitris *Ruby the Friendly Girl *TV & Radio *Mr. Men Stay *Olivia School *Same Troops *Reception *Grandad's Ception *Sick Day *Mrs. Ellison *Miss Cunliffe Gets Off *Sale is Assumed to Fail *Christmas Holidays *Christmas 2008 *Really, A New School Now? *Which Teacher to Love? *One Day Before My Birthday *The Biggest Present of All *Decisions of Doom *Art *Student Friendly *The Happening *Croxteth Gems *The Same War *Grandad Gets Drunk *The Real Source of Television *The Mr. Men Show *The Checkup *Christmas Cop 2009 *Chester Zoo *Windmill Farm *Easter Same *Come On, Let's Go *I Love Arsenal! *Work Buddies *Miss Beach Loves Beaches *Leading the Way *I Hate People *Computers: The Big Discovery *Autism *Autistic or Artistic? *Leo Is Born *What Does It Mean? *Christmas Grandad 2010 *Take Your Dummy Out *Moving House *Hope for Hope Valley *Sample Gifts *Whale What? *The Happening *The Juniors *Miss Perry *The Monday Assemblies *Everybody Likes Me *Making Friends *The Same *Cars, Cars, and Drama *Do I Like this School? *For Your Own Sake *Halloween This Year *Am I 10 Years Old? *Christmas 2010 2011 *Christian Communion *The Holy Heart *Jake the Peg *Ruth Culley *The Fact of the Doo-Doo *Emily, I'm Not Your Brother *Erin *That Cat of Drat *Sank into the Pits of Hell *Sorting Problems Out with Mrs. Culley *Chatting to People *The New Class *The Home of Trissa *The Attack *Sitris Flack *The Cleaner of Heartly *Crush on a Mission *Abbots Lea *The Canteen *The Hate 2012 *Score Out of 10 *Track of Doom *The 9th Birthday *The House Crow *I Can't Go Forward *Put It Out *Mrs. Culley's Solace *The Decision *The Meeting *Final Day at St. Margaret Mary's *Sad Summer *The Sinking Ship *First Day at Abbots Lea *The People *The Shouty Teacher *Satra Fact *Eating Hard *What's Going On With Nathan? *Doyle Pilklington *Halloween Party *Bully to the End *Nathan's Attempt *The December Showdown *Stay Away! *The Afternoon Outbreak *The Biggest Christmas 2013 *Back in School with the Green *The Hope of Hopes *Drama Slop *Parktime *Come On, Hearts *Daniel Is Born *To the Party *The Nathan *Dunking in the PE *Megan's Secret Plan *2 Megans In Your Life *I've Found Someone *I Hate That Guy *James Edmonds' Big Thing *Doyle's Haircut *Lucas Hates Everything *Don't Mess With It *Soogging to Slow *Final Day in LS4 *Doyle's Party *The Summer *The Girl Who Cried Mystery *Adam: Friend or Foe? *A Greater Friendship *Games of Games *Track of Crack *Halloween *Adam's Change *The Bad Luck Materials *Science *Matter *Christmas 2013 2014 *Cruise All the Way *The Lunch Brat *The Cruel Green *Say H! *Taking Tolls *Drawings of Death *Jealousy *The Moment of Truth *Adam's Friend *The Breakup (Or So You Think) *The Cinema *The Cop *The Hate *Packed Lunch *The Banana *Not Much of a Friend *Goodbye Terriann *The Football Fiend *Mail Me Them *Don't Mess With James *Seeing More *EastEnders *Faye is Shouty *The Last Day in MS3 *Summer School *Best Friends *Making Things Up *I Hate You *Simple Sack of Trivia *The Visit *The Jumper and the Shower *The Heart of Christ *Christmas 2014 2015 *Believe Me, James *I Don't Know, You Don't Know, Nobody Knows *Simple Solution *The Hospital *Diagnosis *Racist Bigot of the West *Cancer *Hatris Fall *The Last Drama of 2015 *Don't Worry *Megan vs. Owen *Nobody Knows *Catch the Phrase Less *Every Day *The Final Day in MS5 *That's How *Nightmares *The Changes *Hamlat of the Cop *Barely See Her *Help! *James of the Fail *James Angry *The Adam Horn *OK *The Cackling Callum *The Cancer Gets Worse *The Cancer Is Gone? *Terrible Conparison from a Racist Bigot *Homophobia *Horrible Christmas 2016 *The Cancer Troop *Horrible January *The Horn of the Green *Sick of It *Patrick-Free Week *James vs. Responsibility *The Diary *Patrick vs. James *Winning *The Horror Stroke *Live or Die? *The Visit *Death of Your Grandad *Go to Hell *Moving Classes *To Guviller's World *Cancer Sum *The Funeral *Hey H! *The Process Begins *The Racist Bigot Thinks He Won *The Final Day in US2 *Same Half *Radio City *Daddy's Not a Supervillain! *Cruel Cancer *Infections *My Friend Jamie *Patrick STINKS? *I Hate Toilet Humour *Nanny's Here *My Friend Owen *Hoopla! *Of the Movies *The Final Day in US1 (Well, Sort Of) *The Crisis *I Hate Today *Say Cheese *Ham & H *Look at You *The Heart of Cruelness *Not in a Month *Memories *Attach to the World *Jokes are Harmless *The Mail *Feels Like Years *22nd December *When Your Closest Relative Passed Away *Cruel Cruel Cruel Christmas *Naughty New Year 2017 *The Force *Come On, Go! *The Aftermath *I'm Sorry *The Funeral *Owen's Troop *The Half Hoop *The Cause of Death *They're Just Jokes, Tom *'Silly' Comments *Pooman and Weewar *Sebichez *Sample Heart *Vatriach *Vaccinations *The Heart of Your Birthday *What Class *The Real Final Day in US1 *Cake Drake *James Returns *George Nurphy *Bully 'Til You Stop *Never Stop Fighting *Silence to Tryance *We're All Racist Bigots (Even a Black Guy) *Harmful Resident *George's Cruel Decision *Fighting Back *The Computer D'ohly *No Bullying *Not Respectful *Shut Up, James *More Racist Bigots *Closer and Closer *The Star Wars Movie *Owen, It Doesn't Matter *Aiden's Reputation *The Presents *The Awful Day *Christmas 2017 *Boxing Day *New Year's Eve 2017 2018 * The Awful Cottage * The True Sum * Back to School * That's a Chest * The Maths Test * I Can Do PE * Mr. Murphy's Driving Test * The Discussion Category:Characters Category:Broughs Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2003